So This is Love
by theusedfan411
Summary: The last day before Arthur tries to give himself to the kalix in S4E2, Arthur let's slip to Merlin how much he cares for him. Part one of 'A Love to Outlast Empires' Merthur
1. Chapter 1

Merlin worried over Arthur. Constantly.

Everyone in Camelot knew that. They knew the dynamic between Merlin and Arthur wasn't traditional. Arthur saw Merlin as a friend, an advisor. But no one knew how Merlin saw the prince. The rue way he felt about him.

And no one ever would. Especially not Arthur.

When the idiot had revealed that he was going to sacrifice himself to repair the tear in the veil, Merlin knew he had to go with him. To die in his place.

Because Merlin couldn't let the man he was in love with leave this world without him.

·.·

They spent the night in the ruins of an old castle. They were a day from reaching the Isle of the Blessed.

Merlin could tell Arthur was struggling with something, as they remained awake after the knights had fallen asleep. Gwaine softly snored, though that was the only indication he was even alive. None of the knights moved. But while Merlin wanted to laugh at how they all slept, the pain in his chest at seeing Arthur so confused and brooding wouldn't let him see the comedy.

It physically hurt him to see the slight fear in Arthur's eyes. It was dimmed by his determination to protect Camelot, but it almost seemed like it wasn't dying that Arthur was afraid of.

"Arthur, it's going to be alright. Everything will work out." Merlin tried to take away the pain in the other's face; pain that pierced his heart like a dagger.. He refused to let himself think of a world without him. Of never seeing his idiotic face smile again.

Arthur flinched slightly and glanced at him. "'M fine. Just tired."

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself. Let me go. I am not as important as you. In fact," Merlin tried to control the despair in his voice. "I'm nobody. Just a clumsy good-for-nothing servant."

"You can't Merlin.I-I couldn't live with myself, knowing you died for me." Arthur said softly, looking up from the fire again.

It confused Merlin, what Arthur just said. He... He probably meant that he was his friend. He couldn't mean anything else. But Merlin had to know exactly. "Arthur what do you mean?" Merlin inched closer.

"I don't know. You are so ...Different. I've never met anyone else like you. I want to keep you safe."

Arthur inched closer as well. Their faces were a handsbreadth apart now as they gazed into eachother's eyes. Arthur's eyes were so blue, just like the ocean. Merlin was drowning in them as he whispered, "Funny how I'M always saving YOU." He gave the smallest smile.

Arthur hesitantly returned the smile, his eyes flicking to Merlin's mouth. "I don't know why I feel like this. I've never felt this way about a man before..."

Merlin's heart kicked into high gear as Arthur uttered those words. He.. He couldn't. Arthur loved Gwen. Not him. He wasn't in the same strange boat as Merlin. "Arthur. I-" Merlin hesitated, unsure of EXACTLY what he meant.

"I'm sorry." Arthur pulled away, sitting further down the log, far from Merlin. "Forget I said anything." Arthur wrapped his arms around himself, everything about him radiating heartbreak. "Two men together is wrong. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Merlin moved over to where Arthur sat, and invaded his personal space. "Arthur, how do you know I was uncomfortable? I wasn't. I was stunned, yes. But only because I never dreamed that you could feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I... I mistakenly thought you loved Gwen."

"You... You feel the same way bout me?" Arthur looked completely lost.

"Of course, you idiot!" Merlin laughed quietly asthe prince smiled. "I've had these feelings for a while now. I've never been inappropriate about it, butI never said anything. I thought you could never feel the same. I was happy just seeing you happy."

"Merlin..." Arthur placed a hand on his cheek, thumb stoking Merlin's prominent cheekbone. "I can't live in w orld without you in it. I can't let you die."

"And I can't let you die. You are going to be the greatest King Albion has ever known. I'm not as important as you."

Arthur rested his forehead on the young warlock's as Merlins arms wrapped around Arthur's waist. "What do we do?"

"Let me do it." Lancelot's voice startled them out of their bubble.

They quickly tore apart, distancing themselves from eachother. "Lance, this isn't what it looks like..." Merlin said hurriedly, looking around the room.

The rest of the group were awake as well. Their wordless stares scared him. What would they do? He was a sevant in love with the prince he served. It was against every norm he knew.

"I-" Arthur was desperately trying to find an explanation. "We- we were -"

Gwaine started laughing. Very loudly.

Percival sent him an irritated look. "Arthur, we weren't sleeping. It was a ruse to get you two to admit your feelings."

"It killed me to see you so lovesick over Merlin, Sire , yet completely unable to see he felt the same." Leon said quietly.

Elyan cuffed Gwaine, saying , "This is serious. They think we are going to object."

That quickly shut his mouth, then..."Really, Arthur? We've been waiting for this for years!"

"You... Approve?" Merlin was stunned, and went back to his new lover's side. "You actually approve?"

"I prefer men as well." Percival said, shrugging his massive shoulders. "I hear the druids actually let couples of the same gender marry. "

"I wouldn't mind being a druid." Merlin muttered.

"You are really fine with this... with US?" Arthur asked.

"Of course! Why else would we still be here?" Gwaine started laughing again at the sheer relief on the two men's faces.

Merlin turned to Arthur, caressing his face. "Are you fine with it?"

Arthur merely took the scrawny male in his arms. "I worry about what Uther or the older knights might say, but I am completely sure of my feelings for you. I could never leave you now."

"Promise?" Merlin mumbled into his shirt.

"I promise."

·.·.·.·

Well what'd ya think? Reviews very much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

warning:Lemons

If you don't want to read it, skip the part after the break

If you do want to read it, don't be too judgemental. It's my first time writing a scene of that nature

·.·.·.·.·.

Merlin woke the next morning warm and safe, snuggled up in Arthur's arms, his head pillowed on the other male's chest. As the memories of the previous night flooded into him, his heart soared.

Merlin's magic hummed beneath his skin. Not like it did usually, but more like it was letting him know how right it was for him to be here, wrapped in Arthur's arms. The arms of the man he loved. He closed his eyes and lay there listening to the steady beating of his heart. Nothing could be more perfect. The warlock pressed himself closer, careful not to wake his prince. He never wanted this feeling to end. The feeling of Arthur's arms around him, keeping him safe and secure.

But like all good things, this had to end as well. Merlin's stomach let out a loud rumble as he got up from the ground. He was hungrier than a dragon.

Gwaine was already awake, and apparently had been for some time. The knight was skinning two rabbits next to the campfire. "Good morning!" He said cheerily."

"Good morning, Gwaine. Want me to make some stew with those rabbits?"

The man looked up in eager anticipation. "Would you? Everyone knows I'm rubbish at cooking."

Merlin laughed as the knight finished up, and he grabbed the pot from Merlin's rucksack. "Just bring me the bag, Gwaine. I need potatoes and vegetables as well."

"Where did you learn to cook so well, Merlin?" The older man asked as Merlin carved of hunks of the first animal, letting them fall into the pot.

Merlin felt his longing to see his mother return. He wrote her letters often, and he hadn't missed her this much in quite some time. "In Ealdor, we never really had that much; you learn to do the best with what you have. I really loved trying to find ways to dress up the plain food we had... It always made my mum smile. "

"Have you ever told her about Arthur?"

"I've never told her how I felt… but she's met him. He saved my home from bandits. She saw it though, I think... Gwaine... Are you- are you comfortable with what is going on between Arthur and me?" Merlin focused his gaze on the potatoes.

"Merlin." The other said, slightly exasperated that he wouldn't look up. "Merlin. I don't give a damn who you fancy. " Merlin stopped chopping, and slowly looked up. "Honestly I don't! You can love whomever you want… But Arthur better not do a single thing to hurt you... or else."

Merlin grinned. "Thanks, mate. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Merlin?"

Arthur was up now, probably wondering where he was. "I'm over here. Making food."

With a groan, his lover stood, crossing the small distance, sat next to Merlin. "I had hoped to wake up with you. Is everything alright?"

Merlin smiled at him as Gwaine woke the others. "I never expected you to feel the same, Arthur. I would have been happy just to serve you as best as I can. But this is so much better." He closed his eyes and sighed as Arthur gently ran a hand through his hair. "I-I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur kept playing with his hair as Merlin finished preparing the stew. He threw the last log on the fire, and set the covered pot just outside the fire.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, as he helped him to his feet.

"Yes?" The warlock in question wrapped his arms around him, and the prince took his beautiful face in his hands.

"Can I kiss you? I want to... Badly."

Merlin grinned mischieviously and leaned in. "Of course." He whispered, just before he brought their lips together.

·.·.·.·.·

Arthur melted against Merlin. He hesitantly slipped his tounge in his mouth, teasing Merlin into action.

He tasted so damn good.

Merlin's hands wound their way through Arthur's hair. The prince pulled him closer, hands moving to grip the other's arse. Merlin moaned as Arthur's kisses started to wander.

Arthur nibbled on his ridiculously adorable ear. Then he brought his mouth possessively back to Merlin's though not before sucking a mark onto his perfect neck.

He felt a growing issue in his trousers as their tounges spent more time in eachother's mouths than their own.

"Arthur.." His lover groaned, when they took a brief pause. "I- erm we have a situation..."

"Let's go someplace more private." Arthur suggested, growing harder at the feeling of Merlin doing the same.

The skinny male unwillingly extricated himself from Arthur's arms and, pulling his neckerchief off and using it as a potholder, he moved the stew further away from the flames. "Where?"

"I know where." Arthur pulled him to a very small room off of the hall. It had probably once been a broom cupboard, though the cleaning supplies were not in sight. He captured Merlin's lips once more as he began to unlace his pants. Merlin gasped as Arthur gently freed him.

"A-Arthur.." He whimpered, sounding so desperate.

A naughty thought crossed the princes mind, and he whispered it to Merlin. "What if I took you in my mouth?"

His eyes grew large as he panted. "Oh god. O-only if I can do it for you."

He took that as a yes.

Arthur knelt down infront of Merlin, and -if it were possible- Grew harder at the sight of his waiting cock. He ran his tounge over it, and Merlin stumbled into the wall. The other male gave out a very loud moan as Arthur engulfed him. "Oh..."

A few brief moments later Arthur did something that made Meriln cry out, as he released into his mouth He knew it was strange for him to think, but he'd never tasted anything better than Merlin.

"I... Arthur." The eyes of his lover were glazed over, his chest heaving . He must have enjoyed it.

Merlin was obviously incapable of even forming a sentence so Arthur took care of his own problem, as his lover came back to Earth.

"Mmh. God Arthur, that was incredible..." Merlin murmured as Arthur relaced his own pants.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, taking the adorably stunned man in his arms.

Merlin pulled away for a brief moment as he made himself decent. Then he went right back into Arthur's waiting arms.

"I suppose the others are waiting..."

Merlin's stomach let out a loud grumble in response.


	3. Chapter 3

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Together, Merlin and Arthur re-entered the main hall after their tryst in the broom cupboard. Gwaine was nowhere in sight, but the other four knights sat around the fire, enjoying the stew.

"There's the lovebirds!" Gwaine joked, as he came into view, buckling his sword belt. "Well, Merlin, are you and your princess hungry?"

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur muttered.

"You ARE hungry. Well, eat up. Can't let this delicious meal go to waste."

"I give the orders, idiot." Arthur grumbled as he sat next to Merlin on a log.

"Merlin laughed, gently nudging him. "Don't be mad. We really _should_ get going soon. There's only so much daylight."

"Is this a conspiracy?! I am the one in charge!"

"Cabbage head." Merlin ruffled his hair fondly. "We all let you think you make the decisions."

"Betrayed by my lover." Arthur said, in mock distress. "How shall I ever go on?"

The only one not bantering and joking about while they finished the stew was Lancelot.

And no one wanted to admit what they were avoiding talking about. They didn't want to lose any of their friends.

•.•.•.•

Merlin crouched on the top of the hill, waiting for the others to catch up. The Isle of the Blessed loomed in the distance, and Merlin tried to swallow his fear. Arthur knelt next to him, closer than he normally would have.

"Lance, I can't ask you to die for us." Arthur said, as the Knights stopped next to them.

"I'm going to. No matter what, Camelot, and Merlin, need you. Uther is unable to rule, and Merlin and you can't be separated now that you're finally together. So I'm going to be the one to save our people. End of story. Just, don't lead Gwen on, and take care of her."

"Lance." Merlin whispered as his best friend walked away, towards his certain room.

Following Lancelot, they made their way to the dock at the bottom of the hill. An old man with a boat stood waiting to take travelers across the bay. Arthur stepped forward, and pulled out his purse.

He handed the ferryman six gold coins, one for each of them. He said nothing as they entered the boat, Merlin holding it steady, before climbing in next to Arthur. He gripped his lover's hand tightly, and prayed to whomever was listening, that Lance wouldn't be in pain.

The boat moved too quickly across the water for Merlin, so unlike the last time. He wished Morgana hadn't done this, hadn't torn the Veil. But then again, if she hadn't, would he have ever told Arthur about his feelings, and vice versa, without this as a catalyst? He didn't know.

"Merlin? We're here." Arthur gently shook his shoulder. "Come on."

"I'm coming, sorry."

The group of men walked into the large courtyard, it was quiet... Too quiet.

Then came the sound of leathery wings flapping overhead, and a screech of rage from the two Wyverns.

Arthur and the knights drew their swords, preparing for battle. Merlin cautiously backed out of earshot, and commanded them in the dragontounge, telling them to leave and never bother them, or they would pay with their lives.

He realized last time he had dealt with their kind that you had to be harsh, or they wouldn't listen.

The smaller of the two attackers slashed at Gwaine, just as Merlin finished, and as the gold flashed in his eyes, the monsters fled.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving, they won't be gone for long." Merlin said, striding past everyone. He led the way down a corridor, and into the room containing the altar, and the year in the Veil.

Lancelot shook of the hand Merlin placed on his shoulder, with an ," It'll be alright."

"Kalix! " Lancelot called stepping towards the year. "We demand you close the rift!"

"And who are you to demand such a thing?" The old woman who had appeared to Merlin on Samhain now appeared to them all.

"I am Lancelot DuLac. And I will pay your price."

Merlin clutched at Arthur's arm, leaning on him. "Lance, no..." No not Lancelot. His best friend. A year rolled down Merlin's face.

The noble Knight looked back, hearing Merlin's quiet plea. "I'll be fine, Merlin. It'll be alright." Lance shifted his gaze to Arthur. "Take care of him. He's more special than you know."

"I-I will." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, holding on to him as Lancelot DuLac, the most noble Knight of them all walked into the void.

•.•.•

No one uttered a word as the ferryman carried them back to shore. But once they made camp, and Merlin was cooking dinner, Arthur muttered, "It's my fault."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at him.

"No, Arthur. It's Morgana's." Percival managed to say at last.

Merlin handed Arthur some food, as he sat next to him. "It really is Morgana's fault." He said, seeing that his prince didn't believe him. "SHE caused the tear in the Veil. SHE is the reason a sacrifice was needed. SHE killed him, just as if she had lopped his head off with a sword. MORGANA is the one to blame, not you."

"But Lance didn't have to do that. It should have been me. I should have died." Arthur took a bite of his food, but Merlin knew he wasn't tasting it.

A tear rolled down Merlin's face, quickly followed by more. He couldn't lose Arthur. "No, love, don't talk like that. Camelot needs you." Merlin took the Prince's face in his hands. "I need you."

Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin's, setting his bowl down and wrapping his arms around his beloved. "I know. I'm sorry. I just miss him already."

"We all do, Arthur. He was a better Knight than most could even dream of being." Leon said sadly.

"He was strong as a bull, brave as a lion, and knew what he was doing. He's probably hanging out with all of the angels having a great time." Gwaine was trying so hard to be serious, but it wasn't in him.

"He didn't care about how I'm attracted to the same gender. He treated me just the same as anyone else. Even defended me a few times, from bigots who believed they were doing what's right." Percival rubbed a large, still new scar on his bicep.

"He was the greatest friend I've ever had." Merlin buried his face in Arthur's neck. "I'll never forget him."

"No one will. I'll make sure of that."

Arthur's face was set in the expression that everyone knew meant he intended to change a law. Or take his father's unfairness on, and they all welcomed the old Arthur back.

•°•°•°•


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur stood on the steps of the castle, he and the others had arrived back at Camelot the day before, and had taken the day to rest and recover.

Now he prepared to give a speech on what had happened on the Isle of the Blessed.

He swallowed nervously, but hearing Merlin behind him whisper, "I believe in you, love." It took away the anxiety, replacing it with the longing to name him his Consort, to the entire kingdom. But not now. That time would come soon.

Arthur began the speech talking about Lancelot. The tremendous amount of good he'd done in his short time as a Knight of Camelot. Then he spoke of Morgana. Of the curse she had set upon the kingdom by creating the rift in the Veil.

Arthur knew that she had to pay for killing Lance, and all of the other innocent people of Albion. But he didn't know how to find her. Didn't know the right way to stop her madness, without endangering any of his subjects, or knights.

"As of today, the kingdom is in mourning. Tommorow their will be a hand out of surplus goods from the castle's stores, in memory of the bravest and noblest Knight we have ever seen."

Arthur stepped back, as the crowd silently dispersed.

"Arthur, your speech was perfect. Most of them had been touched by Lancelot's kindness one way or another, and they're grieving." Merlin murmured to him. He glanced over Arthur's shoulder, and added, "Gwen's coming, what do we do?"

Arthur said, "Meet me by my father's chambers in two hours, but first, get something to eat. I can talk to Gwen. It's Uther I'm worried about. "

"Alright."

Arthur turned around as Merlin ascended the broad steps into the castle. "Gwen, I'm sorry. He... Insisted. I couldn't stop him."

Gwen stopped in front of him, looking down. "No, Arthur, it's my fault. I asked him to protect you. He said he would with his life."

Arthur placed his hand on her cheek. "Lance knew what he was doing. We couldn't have gotten him to do anything but what he did." Arthur took a deep steadying breath. "But I need to speak with you about something. Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"We can talk in my house, I'll make you something to eat, you are probably hungry."

"Alright."

* * *

"Arthur, what is wrong, you seem... Distressed about something."

Gwen set a small bowl of soup down for Arthur, and took the other empty chair at her table.

"I-I don't know how to say this, but.."

Gwen rested her hand on top of Arthur's, where it lay on the table. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that, even if what you can't say is that you love someone else."

"You know?" Arthur looked up, his jaw tense. "Can everyone see it?"

"Arthur, I don't know who it is, but I can tell you didn't want to court me, but I was less of a burden than one of the princesses, or ladies of the court. Just tell me her name, and how marrying her would be worse than marrying a servant."

"It's not a her. It's Merlin. I've loved him for a while now, but now I know he feels the same. I don't know how I can feel this way about a man, but, it's _Merlin_. He's..."

"I know what you mean, Arthur. Merlin is different." Gwen smiled at him kindly. "I just want you to be happy, Arthur. And I know you are always in a better mood when he's around."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Thank you, Gwen, for understanding. I just worry how Uther will take it. His only son... Loving another man."

"It's not just Uther. Many of the older knights might also object to the prince being with a male, not even a Lord, but a servant. It's... _Unusual_."

"I know, but I can't imagine being with anyone else. He has my heart completely."

Arthur picked up his spoon and ate a mouthful of the soup. It was very good, perfectly seasoned, the chicken tender. "Do you think if I passed a law that states same-gender couples could marry, _then _name Merlin my Consort, it would go over better?"

"Possibly. But Uther still is King. He plans on abdicating, so wait until you are on the throne, before starting to change the laws. They will listen to you more as the king."

"Thank you, Gwen."

* * *

Merlin paced in front of the door to Uther's chambers. He'd eaten, talked briefly with the servants in the kitchens, and yet, Arthur was still late.

The arrogant sod would be late to his own funeral.

Not that Merlin would ever let Arthur die without him, but it was the _principle_!

Finally his lover came into view, as he turned the corner. Merlin noticed how stiff his shoulder seemed, and how his jaw was clenched tightly. He wondered what had made him so anxious.

"Arthur, I'm right here. I always will be." Merlin tried to catch his eye, as Arthur stopped in front of the door. "I'm with you for this one. I'm never going to leave you."

"I know, Merlin, but I'm afraid. For the first time, I don't know what to say."

"Just, don't panic, and be true to your self. He won't hate you." Merlin smiled slightly. "I'll be there the whole time."

"Thank you Merlin. You are very... Wise. For an idiot." Arthur finally looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

Together they entered Uther's chambers, to find the king sitting in his chair. Uther blankly stared out the window as they approached. A plate of food sat next to him, untouched.

"Father?" Arthur asked, as he sat in chair next to him. Merlin hovered behind, offering silent support.

Uther looked at him with far away eyes, seeming to look through his son. "Arthur. I'm glad you returned. "

"Father, I have some news for you. I am-"

"Son, I have decided to abdicate. You will be a far better king than I." It seemed as if Uther didn't even register that Arthur had spoken. "I can feel my spirit fading, and I wish to be able to have the few remaining months be peaceful."

"Father, I... " Tears slid down his face, and Merlin knelt in front of him.

"Arthur, you can do this. You will be the greatest king Albion has ever, and will ever have. Trust me." Merlin looked directly into his eyes, and placed his hand on Arthur's. "I believe in you. I always have."

Uther had returned his gaze to the window. "I will announce it to the Lords in the morning. I expect you to take the throne."

"As you wish, Father." Arthur stood up and left the room, Merlin at his side.

"Merlin, were we right not to tell him?" Arthur asked, as they went to his chambers. "Could we go back, and..."

Merlin opened the door to Arthur's rooms, and pulled him inside, shutting it behind them. "Arthur, this is the best way, for everyone. Uther doesn't need to know. Once you are king, no one can object to us." Merlin took Arthur in his arms, and rested his head on his shoulder. "There was a boy in Ealdor, who felt this way about men, and he wasn't very well received. My mum had to take him in when I was very little. He left town as soon as he could, but not before the other young men 'taught him a lesson', Arthur, not everyone is okay with men who like men, or women who like women. It scares them."

"Well, as soon as I'm king, I'll pass a law, protecting people like us." Arthur held Merlin tightly, keeping him safe in his arms. "And I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you because of the way we feel about each other. I'm going to keep you safe."

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you, Merlin."


	5. Chapter 5

A short while later, Merlin was tidying up Arthur's rooms, as his lover prepared a speech for his acceptance of the crown.

"Arthur?" Merlin looked over at him, and almost laughed.

His face was so focused, as if the fate of the world rested on him getting the speech perfect. His brow furrowed as he crossed out a line, restarting the paragraph.

"Arthur, I think you need a break." Merlin crossed the floor, and plucked the quill from Arthur's hand.

"Merlin! I'm working!" Arthur glared at him in mock indignation. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"I want you to stop working so hard. Everything will be fine, love. Don't worry about tomorrow. Just say a few words of acceptance, then step back." Merlin sat on Arthur's lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't worry." He repeated, his head resting on Arthur's broad shoulder.

"I'm worried about how to make the Lords accept you as my Consort. It would be better if you had some political power." Arthur held Merlin close, not wanting to ever let him go. "Merlin, you're -somewhat- wise. Do you have any ideas? Who is your father. If he is important, then..."

"Arthur, have you noticed anything... different about me? I... my father... I never really knew him, but I was there when he died. He jumped in front of a sword meant for me. He was important, in a way. Uther tried to have him executed, because of his... gifts."

"Wait... your father..." Arthur froze, completely in shock. "Merlin, when Balinor died, you were unbelievably upset, more than you should have been. You didn't know him... but, then... I heard you speak a language that didn't even sound human let alone English when we were fighting the Wyverns, and..." Merlin grew more and more worried about how still Arthur was.

"Do you understand?"

"Your father was Balinor. You are the last Dragonlord."

"Yes." Merlin couldn't even look at the shock and disgust that must have been on his lover's face. Resigning himself to a lifetime of hiding from the man he loved, he added, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go now, before you have me executed as well. I love you." Merlin tried to remove himself from Arthur's arms, but he was being held in place by someone much stronger than him.

"Merlin. This is brilliant."

The young warlock glanced up at Arthur's face, surprised to see a broad grin.

"What?"

"Don't you understand? You _do_ have a political angle! If I bring magic back, I could appoint you Court Sorcerer, and then you could be our Ambassador to the Druids! You're a genius!" Arthur kissed Merlin passionately, picking him up, and carrying him to the bed. "I regret ever calling you an idiot Merlin."

"Arthur, Arthur, wait," Merlin gasped, as his lover pulled at his shirt.

The prince stopped, eyes confused.

"I have magic. Don't you hate me? Aren't you upset? I've been using magic to help your quests, and do your chores since day one. I'm a warlock. How are you not angry?!"

"Because I love you, and your magic is a part of you. Merlin, by you having magic, it ensures the Lords have fewer objections. Because then, when we marry, it will be an alliance, between Camelot and practitioners of the Old Religion. You having magic solved our problem."

"But, me being a Dragonlord made me betray you. You never killed the Great Dragon. I sent him away, using my gift, and he's still alive. Arthur, I committed treason because of my gift."

Arthur let go of his lover, and sat next to him on the bed. "Merlin, do you want me to hate you? I don't understand."

"No. Of course I don't want you to hate me. I just don't understand how you accepted that so easily. I feared for my life because of my magic, and it's a little hard to understand that I don't need to fear anymore. I've hidden my gift all my life. And I have to get used to this." Merlin took Arthur's hand, and kissed it. "Arthur, I love you. So much. Thank you for this. Thank you for accepting me as I am."

"Merlin. I love you too. And I will always protect you. My father's laws will be changed, and you will be able to be yourself. Your _magical_ self without fear of persecution."

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I wish I could spend the night with you, but maybe tomorrow night. Once Uther's gone." He yawned, exhausted from the drama that kept unfolding before him.

Arthur kissed his temple, murmuring, "Why don't you go to bed, I wish you could stay, but you're right. We need to keep us a secret until then. But the day after tomorrow, I'm naming you my Consort. No objections. I want us to be married."

"Me too. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

* * *

Merlin sleepily walked down the corridor towards Gaius' chambers, wanting to turn in for the night.

He opened the door to the rooms he shared with the healer, and went inside.

"Merlin, my boy, you look exhausted. Sit down, I'll fetch you some supper," Gaius said, concerned for his ward. "What silly task did the prince have you on now?"

"'The Prince'. Sounds so formal when you say it like that. But 'My Prince', that sounds much better."

"What on Earth are you talking about, Merlin?" Gaius set some soup down on the table, for both him and Merlin. "'Your prince'?"

"Arthur loves me. I love him. I doubt that this is what Kilgharrah meant when he said we were two halves of a whole, but..." Merlin yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Here we are."

"Merlin... Are you serious? You and Prince Arthur? He was going to marry Guinevere, and now he loves you?"

"He's loved me for a while, Gaius, but he couldn't say it. It's not very typical, what we have, but Percival is also inclined towards men. The knights knew how we felt for each other and got us to admit it. And Arthur knows about my magic. I told him tonight, and solved the 'I have no political connections' problem. He wants to name me his Court Sorcerer."

Merlin yawned again, and started to eat his soup.

"Merlin... This is going to change everything. Are you prepared for this?"

"We're taking it a day at a time, Gaius. Neither of us can tell what the future holds, but we know we will face it together. The way we always have. I'm never going to change my mind about him, and I hope he doesn't change his mind about me."

"Merlin..." Gaius sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. Gaius, I love him. He's my other half. Kilgharrah should probably be told, but I'll worry about that tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

Merlin washed his now-empty bowl, and went to his room. He crawled into bed, and pulled his thin blankets over himself. He felt chilled, without Arthur's strong arms around him and he wished he could be with his love.

-Soon. Soon I'll be with Arthur, and then no one will object- Merlin thought to himself as he fell asleep, and dreamt of their wedding.

* * *

_-Merlin!-_

The warlock heard Kilgharrah calling him from outside the castle.

He hastily put on his coat, and snuck out to greet his friend in the clearing, avoiding guards at every turn. Finally he made it into the forest, and to the Great Dragon.

"What have you done, young warlock?!" Kilgharrah roared, as Merlin stopped in front of him.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything!" Merlin was slightly frightened by the way he was acting. Though he knew the dragon was a friend, he was intensely aware of how small and tasty he was.

"Your magic has changed. As has your destiny. I repeat, what have you done? With the prince?" Kilgharrah bowed his head down so that his eyes were level with Merlin's. "Don't lie to me, Merlin, I can smell him on you."

"Alright, I may have fallen in love with him, and... And he might feel the same. We..." Merlin stopped, as Kilgharrah chuckled.

"I feared this, young warlock. You have fallen into a very dangerous path. Some have interpreted two halves of a whole to mean soulmates. I chose not to believe that, but you have proven me wrong."

"What do you mean by 'dangerous'?" Merlin asked, relieved the dragon appeared to be in a better mood.

"Not all humans agree with same gender relationships. As a creature of the Old Religion, you were less inclined to believe that it was wrong. Druids believe that every relationship has a purpose given by the Triple Goddess. Even same-gender couples. But know this, if you move forward with this, if you wish to marry Arthur, it would be advisable that a high priestess blesses the union with the Dragon's Fire. I will be proud to give you my blessing. It will win your coupling the favour of the Triple Goddess, and grant more than you know."

"Arthur might not object to it. He wants to bring magic back to Camelot."

"Does he know of your gift? Has he been told of your heritage?"

"Yes. He-he's fine with it, surprisingly. He wants to name me Court Sorcerer and Ambassador to the Druids."

"Then you are well on your way to fulfilling your destiny, young warlock. Well done." The Great Dragon turned to leave. At the last second, he looked over his shoulder. "But, Merlin, remember your destiny. You must protect him. Morgana is still alive, and she will not easily give up her revenge."

With that, Kilgharrah flew away, leaving Merlin on the ground, contemplating his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin woke up earlier than usual the next morning, having slept very little in his excitement. Today Arthur was to be frowned King, and then he'd claim Merlin as his. Nothing could go wrong, not today. His guardian was in the main chamber, cooking them breakfast. "Good morning, Gaius." He said cheerily, as he picked up an apple, tossing it into the air, and catching it. "Uther abdicates today."

"You seem mightily pleased about that." Gaius turned and set their porridge on the table. "Why?"

"Because, once Uther is off the throne, Arthur and I can be together. And then I'll be named Royal Consort." Merlin's grin stretched from ear to ear as he set the apple down and joined Gaius at the table. "Then Kilgharrah and a druid priest will bind us together with the Dragonfire. And Arthur will bring magic back to the kingdom."

"How on Earth did you come up with that plan?! Dragonfire unions haven't been seen in decades." Gaius's eyebrow nearly rose off his face. "Who told you of them?"

"Kilgharrah. He said that it would win us the favor of the Triple Goddess." Merlin frowned, asking, "Why? What's so wrong with them?"

"Nothing, if your love for each other was meant to be. If your love is pure, the Old Religion states both of the participants will receive a blessing from the Triple Goddess. But if one of you goes into the marriage with an impure heart, well, it would be worse than killing a unicorn. Especially since you are a creature of magic." Gaius looked at him, his stare intense. "Do you think you and Arthur are truly in love? That you have a love to outlast empires?"

"I do, Gaius. Kilgharrah said our story has been written for millennia, and also that we are two sides of a coin, two halves of a whole." Merlin shrugged, "I don't know what else to say. We are soulmates."

"How can you be so sure?" As his ward burst into laughter, he added, "I'm serious Merlin. Dragonfire unions are not to be trifled with."

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's rather hard to argue with a fifty-foot, fire-breathing lizard about what your destiny is or isn't." Merlin quietly sniggered. "So I'm completely sure that our love is pure, Gaius. It has to be."

"Very well, finish your breakfast, then go to your prince."

Merlin grinned. Today was going to be a good -no, GREAT- day.

* * *

"Merlin?" Arthur mumbled as his lover entered the room and opened the curtains. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is, Dollophead. who else would it be?" Merlin pulled the blankets from the bed, and said, "Now come on, you have a coronation to attend."

Merlin gave him a kiss, leaning over the bed, but as he tried to pull away, Arthur pulled him onto the large bed, rolling on top of him and kissing him passionately. "Arthur, I want you too, but we only have three hours to get you fit for the crown." Merlin gasped as Arthur moved his mouth to kiss and nibble his neck.

As he felt Arthur hard and pressing into his thigh and the uncomfortable tightness in his own trousers, he reconsidered. "Quickly then, alright?"

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, as the prince released inside his lover.

Merlin panted, as his own orgasm took hold of him. "Arthur... Gods that was..." Once the older male had rolled off of him, he cleaned them off with magic. "Time to get ready for your coronation now, love."

"Merlin, how can I even think about being crowned King, when I have THAT in my mind?" Arthur picked his head up, and looked at Merlin in shock.

Merlin, however detached he seemed, was just as stunned as Arthur at how pleasurable that was. It was a struggle to keep his magic inside, as he felt all of Arthur, and Merlin eagerly anticipated the next time he and his lover had to themselves. But he couldn't bask in his afterglow, because this idiot couldn't seem to get his shirt on by himself. Hence, the seemingly calm exterior. Inside, Merlin could barely string together a sentence. Nonetheless, he persisted.

"Just think of how much better it will be once we are married. And if you choose not to attend the coronation, then we can't get married, also, magic would still be outlawed, Morgana will conquer Camelot, and life as we know it will end. So get up!"

* * *

"It's alright, Arthur. You'll be fine." Merlin murmured, as they sat in the room just off the coronation room. He watched Arthur mildly panic about the coronation, and prayed to the Triple Goddess that everything would be fine. "Your destiny is to be the greatest king Albion has ever seen. You can do this."

"Who told you about my destiny?" Arthur paced in the small chamber, extremely anxious about completely botching this entire affair. He knew that if he screwed up, everything would go to hell.

"Kilgharrah. At the same time he was telling me about mine. You are the Once and Future King, and I am Emrys, always at your side, keeping you safe, and helping you fill your role as King. However, he never expected us to fall in love with each other. Some of the seers did, but Kilgharrah chose not to listen to them." Merlin shrugged, he had accepted that Arthur was his destiny a long time ago, and now he in fact welcomed their future. He knew that they would be together, for now and forever.

"Well, I'm glad you believe in our destiny, if you have faith, then how can it go wrong?" He paused in his pacing, and took Merlin in his arms. Giving him a quick kiss, he whispered, "Sit where I can see you. Preferably in the front row. Everyone needs to know you're not just a servant."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" The Chancellor asked of Arthur, as he knelt on the dais in front of the throne.

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you in your power, cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all of your judgements?" He asked, as he held the crown above Arthur's head.

"I will"

The Chancellor raised the crown higher, declaring, "Then by the sacred power vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot!" He placed the crown upon his head, and Merlin watched, as Arthur stood and turned to face his people.

"Long live the King!"

As the assembled crowd picked up the chant, Arthur's eyes found Merlin's, where he stood in the front row of the chapel. The hope and love that passed between them was almost tangible. They knew that this was the beginning of something greater than themselves, greater than Camelot.

They knew that what they were about to do would change Albion forever.

But across the aisle, a man with dark hair, dressed in dark robes, eyed Merlin with suspicion, glancing between him and Arthur. His name was Lord Agravaine du Bois.

* * *

"Sire, is it really necessary to have your manservant present, while we discuss important matters of State?"

Agravaine was really getting on Arthur's nerves. He objected to _anything _involving Merlin over the past twenty four hours, and had insisted that Arthur even find a new servant, when he caught Merlin talking back to the king.

"My Lords, I would like to bring my first order as King to you, for your personal opinions. I have made up my mind upon it, but I merely ask for your advice." Arthur said, completely ignoring his uncle, acting as if he wasn't there. "I plan on lifting the ban on sorcery."

"Your Grace..." Agravaine started.

"Uncle, if you do not _ shut your mouth._ I will have you thrown from this council. _**You **_took it upon yourself to be my conscience, even though my own is perfectly functional." Arthur glared at Agravaine, fixing him to the spot. "**_I do not need you here._** It is a courtesy, nothing more."

"My apologies, Sire." He responded, shrinking into his seat.

Lord Geoffrey turned the conversation back to Arthur's plan. "I feel it would be... unwise, to allow sorcery free rein in Camelot, without someone to... oversee the acts of magic preformed. Though I agree that Uther was... harsh in his treatment of magic-users."

Gaius nodded his agreement, along with Lord Holdsbane, the treasurer of the kingdom.

"My father let his prejudice against those who do not fit into his ideals overrun this land, and I intend to change that. Magic-users are neither better nor worse than your average person. They are simply different. Magic has saved my life countless times, isn't that right, Merlin?"

"Your Grace?" Lord Geoffrey asked, his face showing his utter confusion. The other Lords had similar expressions, considering this was the first time they were hearing it.

"Lords of the Council, may I introduce Merlin, son of Balinor, the Last Dragonlord, Warlock, and the man I wish to be my Royal Consort." Merlin stepped forward, resting a hand on Arthur's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "He is also now named Court Sorcerer, and Ambassador to the Druids. Merlin has saved my life innumerable times with his gifts, though I never knew. He is brave, strong and fiercely loyal to the kingdom. I love him with all of my soul, and intend to marry him in a week's time. That is, if you have no objections, love." Arthur looked up at him, a smile on his face and placed his hand over Merlin's. The love they shared was visible to the entire room, which caused smiles upon the faces of Gaius, Lord Geoffrey, and Lord Holdsbane. However, it only fueled Agravaine's ire.

"I have a request to make, for the ceremony." Merlin swallowed nervously, throwing himself to the wolves. This probably should have been discussed with Arthur beforehand, but now there was no turning back. "I wish to have a handfasting ceremony preformed by a druid priest and seal our union with Dragonfire. It... would mean a lot to me, and would bless our union in the Old Religion. I know it is different, but Kilgharrah is willing to be there, and recommended that we have this done." Merlin looked down at Arthur, eyes begging for his approval.

"How about two ceremonies, my Lord?" Lord Holdsbane asked. "A private, simple ceremony for the Dragonfire union, then in due course, a large celebration for the kingdom. We needn't spend much, except that which is customary for a royal wedding."

"I agree with Lord Holdsbane, however; Sire, I was under the impression that you killed the last dragon." Lord Geoffrey said. "Is there another?"

"No." Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, and motioned for George to get him a chair. "Kilgharrah is the Great Dragon that had been trapped beneath Camelot. When Merlin came into his birthright as a Dragonlord, he was able to command him to leave. Kilgharrah has been a friend of the kingdom ever since."

"So Merlin committed treason? And you are _marrying_ him?" Agravaine started to object to it, once again. "Sire, he is an enemy of Camelot, how can you-"

"Get out." Arthur glared at his uncle, having had enough of his... Whatever-it-was concerning his love. He said fiercely, "Merlin is the only one standing between us and Morgana. He is the greatest ally we have."

"But, Arthur..." Agravaine said.

"Guards!" Arthur called.

As his uncle was lead away, Arthur turned back to the Council. "My apologies, Lord Agravaine was not supposed to be here in the first place."

"Well, I for one, am glad to see him go." Gaius said, rubbing his temples. Arthur knew that he had something to say, just by his attitude. Gaius had always been very... Transparent when he disliked someone, Merlin too, come to think of it.

"Do you all... Well, how does the Council view my first steps as King?" Arthur smiled at the scraping sound Merlin's chair made as he moved it closer to his. Merlin's hand tapped Arthur's wrist, and as he glanced over, he saw the question in his eyes. Arthur nodded, saying, "Merlin, this involves you as well. You can speak."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said, taking a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say. Looking around the room, he saw a small portion of reservation in the eyes of some members of the Council. Luckily, the Lords that mattered were clear of doubt. "I love Arthur. More than any other person could love, that is how I feel for our King. I would have been happy if he had just returned my love. I never asked for any fancy titles, or grand proclamations. I just wanted him to return my affections. And I have _**not**_ placed him under any sort of enchantment to make him do so. All I know is that so long as I am at Arthur's side, I am content." Merlin looked at his lover, whispering, "I just want you to love me. Everything else is irrelevant."

"I feel that these steps will lead Camelot in a brighter direction," Lord Geoffrey said. Looking Merlin in the eyes, he added, "You would need training, upon court procedures and such, just as Arthur has had since youth. I would be willing to tutor you."

"I understand, my Lord. I would appreciate that from you." Merlin smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"I second the motion that Merlin be accepted as Royal Consort. And the royal purse is heavy enough to supply him with a new wardrobe. The Consort should be better dressed than a servant, at any rate." Lord Holdsbane chuckled, eyeing the holes in Merlin's shirt.

"It's decided, then. Well, we should probably head to the Market, Merlin, so you can look the part." Arthur grinned, at the same time Merlin let out a groan. Briefly, the young warlock considered mutiny.

Not a bloody_ shopping trip._


	8. Chapter 8

"How about this?"

An hour after the Council meeting, Merlin and Arthur were perusing the market, and so far they had found several new sets of shirts and pants, and Arthur had insisted on purchasing him a new neckerchief. But_ now,_ now Arthur was holding up a soft leather jacket, lined with **_fur_**. Actual fur. It was too much for Merlin, considering he had never had clothes even half as nice as the ones Arthur was now buying him. Merlin felt slightly... He didn't know, maybe guilty? Guilty that Arthur was spending more money on him than Merlin was paid in six months.

"Fur, Arthur? Really?" Merlin adjusted his grip on the basket containing his new clothes. "I'm not the King."

"Well, I'm going to buy it for you. You get so cold in the winter, and I don't want you to freeze to death." Arthur paid the merchant for the clothes, and together they walked further down the street. "We just have one more stop. We need bindings for the ceremonies, and I know you won't want the golden ones from the vault."

"You're right. But nothing too extravagant, please?" Merlin begged, as they approached the milliner's shop. He really didn't feel right, with all of the finery. It was as if he was pretending to be something he wasn't.

"Fine... spoilsport," Arthur grumbled as they entered the shop. Immediately a young woman emerged from the back, arms full of bolts of fabric.

"How may I help you, Sire?" She asked, as she placed the rolls down, and stood in front of them. "Are you looking for something specific, or just browsing?"

"You must swear yourself to secrecy." Arthur warned. He worried about the news getting out ahead of the official proclamation. "The only ones who know are the members of the Council."

"I swear on my mother's grave, Sire. I won't tell a soul." She seemed intrigued by his words.

Merlin decided to steal his thunder. "We are getting married and need bindings for the handfasting ceremonies." He glanced slyly at Arthur, knowing he wanted to be the first to tell everyone.

"Merlin, must you steal all the fun? I swear, if you don't let _me_ tell people every now and then..." Arthur glared at him, muttering, "Idiot."

"I think that I might have a few options for you two, if you would give me a moment..." She ducked behind the large counter, and returned with a large basket of remnants, and began to dig through it. Finally she pulled out two long thin pieces of fabric. "How would these do, my Lords?"

One of the pieces was a red linen strip, but had a long embroidered dragon stretched along its length. The other piece of cloth was a rich royal blue fabric, a slight sheen being its only ornamentation. The fabric was of such a quality that a queen would covet it, and a dress made of the cloth would be worth a king's ransom.

Merlin picked up the strip of blue cloth, marvelling at its quality. "This would be perfect for the Dragonfire ceremony, Arthur," he said, with a glance at his betrothed. Arthur was examining the other cloth, the one of red and gold. "And that one is suitable for the public ceremony."

Arthur nodded, and looked at Merlin with a grin. "We're really doing this, aren't we?" He said softly. His eyes were moist, as if he was about to cry. Merlin took him in his arms, pressing his lips to his temple.

"We are, Arthur. I love you." Merlin held him for a long moment, as Arthur regained his composure.

"We'll take these," Arthur said at last, as he pulled away from Merlin, and drew out his purse. "How much?"

"My Lord, they are remnants I wouldn't be able to sell. You and Merlin can have them free of charge." The shopkeeper said, as she put the basket back under the counter. "I wish you all the best."

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur was in the armory, with his knights. The royal proclamation had been made, to thunderous applause. He had not mentioned anything about the Dragonfire ceremony, however, preferring to keep that private.

Arthur nervously approached his friends, as they took off their armor. "Erm... Listen, I know you all are very supportive of Merlin and I, so..." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to phrase it. "We are having a private ceremony, three days from now. Merlin's a Dragonlord,, and wants a ceremony in the Old Religion. I just want him to be happy, and I know that if we have a Dragonfire union, then his religious beliefs will be appeased. I couldn't care less about_ how _we get married, I just want to be his, and his alone."

"You want us there, don't you, princess?" Gwaine said, with a laugh. "I'll be there."

"We all will, Arthur." Sir Leon placed his hand on his shoulder. "None of us would miss it for the world."

Arthur let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He truly did have the greatest knights. "Thank you. Merlin is going to invite his mother in Ealdor, and I was supposed to invite you lot. I just hope she approves of this, because I would then ask her to stay here, in Camelot."

"Merlin would be glad of that, Arthur. His mum means more to him than anything." Gwaine finished with removing his chainmail, and grabbed his wineskin. "You have no idea how happy that would make him."

"Well, it would all be for naught, if she doesn't come."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin knocked on the door of his mother's house in Ealdor, a day after leaving Camelot, nervous as hell. He wasn't sure what she would feel, about the relationship between him and Arthur, though he had a feeling that she would approve. When Arthur had helped save Ealdor from Kanen and his men, she had seen how much they depended upon each other. It was really, even then, just a step away from love.

The door opened to reveal Hunith, in a dirty apron, with a smudge of flour on her face. "Merlin? What..." She pulled him in for a hug, as she asked, "Did he abandon you?"

"No, Mum, it's not like that. I..." Merlin hesitated, as his mother pulled back, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He decided to just tell her, with nothing held back. "Arthur and I, well, we fell in love. We're going to be married. I love him."

"Does he know about your gifts?" She asked, eyes sad. Merlin assumed that his mother was afraid that Arthur would be like Uther.

"He knows. And we're still going to be wed. Mum, he's... _glad,_ I think. Because now I have a political power." Merlin grinned at her, as she smiled back. "He wanted you to be there for our handfasting."

"I could tell he had feelings for you, even back then. I'm surprised that it took so long for you two to admit it." Hunith turned, as a teenager opened the door wider; the boy looked confused for a second.

Merlin let go of his mother, broadly grinning, and used his hands to sign to the boy, 'Toby, I'm back to visit my mum, I hear you're living with her?' Merlin had immediately recognized the boy. Toby had lost his hearing at the age of three, and Merlin had developed a sign language for him, so that he wasn't so alone. By the time Merlin left for Camelot, Toby had been nine, and they were able to have full-blown conversations without speaking. But last winter, the boy had lost his parents, and Hunith, who knew the signing, had taken Toby in, and given him a home

'Merlin? Why are you back? I'm glad to see you, but last time, something was wrong." Toby signed back, a frown on his face.

Merlin simply grinned and signed, 'I'm getting married.'

Toby's mouth fell open, and he beamed, hugging Merlin tightly. Merlin returned the embrace, as he asked his mother, "Would you both come back to Camelot with me, for the ceremony?"

"Of course, my Merlin. We'd love to." Hunith said, as Toby released him, and pulled him inside.

'Who is the girl, Merlin? She must be lucky.' Toby asked, as the three of them sat down at the table, after Hunith had gotten them all some food.

'Actually, Toby, it's Arthur. He is my soulmate.' Merlin answered, and tried to gauge the young boy's reaction. 'He's King now, and he's a good person. He loves me.'

'Alright Merlin. When is the wedding?' Toby seemed to be very excited about the possibility of visiting Camelot, and seeing the world beyond Ealdor.

Merlin both signed and said his reply, though he looked at his mother. "The Dragonfire ceremony is in two days, at sunset. I was hoping that you both could be there. And then, possibly stay in Camelot. I know Arthur wouldn't mind, and there's so many empty rooms in the citadel."

"We would love to. I would like to see Gaius again, and be closer to you, Merlin."

'Arthur would let us live in his castle with you?' Toby asked, to which Merlin nodded.

'When do we leave?'

Merlin laughed at his young friend's enthusiasm. Life in Camelot certainly wouldn't be boring.

* * *

In less than twenty four hours, Merlin, Hunith, and Toby walked through the gates of Camelot, and Merlin was surprised to see that the entire castle had been strung with flowers and colorful bunting. _ Arthur... _he grumbled in his head.

He found his fiance directing servants in putting up a large number of paper lanterns on posts in the courtyard. He ducked, as a pole swung by, right where Arthur's head had been not a minute before.

Merlin laughed, calling to him, "Arthur! I'm home!"

The king's head whipped around, a beaming smile on his face, as he walked to him. As soon as he was within arms reach, he scooped Merlin up, and twirled him. "Arthur! " Merlin gasped, as he was set back on his feet. "I'm not some damsel you can just..." He was cut off, as Arthur kissed him full on the mouth, right in front of his mother and friend, "Arthur..." Merlin tried to catch his breath.

"I missed you," was all the king had to say as explanation, and Merlin smiled tenderly.

"I missed you too, love." Merlin ran his hand over Arthur's cheek, and said, "You know my mum already, and this is Toby my friend. He's been living with her after his parents died last winter. He can't hear, but I can tell him what you want to say."

Arthur nodded, and Merlin turned to his family, signing what Arthur spoke.

"Welcome to Camelot, Toby, I'm Arthur, the king. Merlin and I are to be married tomorrow evening, and we would like you there. Along with you, Hunith."

Toby signed back, as Merlin translated, "Thank you, Sire. Your castle is lovely."

Merlin then decided to take Toby on a tour of his home, complete with all of the stories of heroism and adventure that had happened within its walls.

As they left, Arthur asked Hunith, "Hunith, do you... approve of this? I don't want you to feel that I'm forcing Merlin into this, I'm honestly not." Arthur sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands, and then looked back at his future mother-in-law. "I would really love to have your blessing. I... I love Merlin so much, I will always protect him, and..." He prayed to the Triple Goddess, as he had heard Merlin do on occasion, _Mother, Maiden, Crone, let her see our love. _ Asking Hunith for her blessing, so that he may marry Merlin was probably the most nerve-racking part of the entire affair. So far. If she said no...

"Of course you have my blessing, Arthur." She put her hand on his shoulder, in a comforting manner. "I could see the last time we met that you were falling hard for my son. And the smile he gets, when he speaks of you..." Hunith smiled in a motherly fashion, as she embraced Arthur. "Just take care of him, will you? I worry about him."

"I will. I swear. I could never let anything happen to him."

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Juuust so everyone knows, Uther is hidden away in his private estate, on the other side of the kingdom. He doesn't get any news from Camelot, and essentially is waiting to die.**_

_**He might have a funeral, in a couple chapters, but essentially... He's not in the picture.**_

_**An anonymous review asked me about him, and I know someone else is probably wondering the same.**_

* * *

At sunset the next evening, the chosen friends and family gathered in the clearing just outside Camelot's walls. Merlin had spoken with the Druids, and the priest that had been in charge of the Cup of Life, Iseldir, had agreed to perform the ceremony for the Once and Future King, and Emrys. The only thing they were waiting for was Kilgharrah, who was due to arrive as the last rays of sun vanished below the horizon.

The guests seated themselves on the cushions laid out on the grass, as Merlin and Arthur walked towards each other from opposite ends of the clearing. Stopping in front of the priest, Merlin took Arthur's hand in his, and with his other, released a large globule of light, which, as it floated upwards, divided into dozens of small orbs that drifted over the place, illuminating the proceedings as the final rays of sunlight fell below the horizon.

-_Thud-_

Kilgharrah's slow heavy wingbeats echoed through the forest.

-_Thud-_

The Last Dragon came into view as a dark shape against the stars. The guests from his wings scattered the lights, sending them spinning about, as he settled behind Iseldir.

"I am here, young warlock." He said in his ancient voice.

"Thank you, old friend." Merlin looked up at the Great Dragon, the first and greatest friend he'd made in Camelot. The Dragon had always been there for him, counseling him in times of need. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"On the contrary, Emrys, Kilgharrah knows exactly what he is giving you. As do I." Iseldir spoke louder, addressing the assembly, "Tonight, we gather here to unite Merlin, known as Emrys to my kind, and the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon, with the Dragon's Fire."

Merlin and Arthur faced forward, clasping their hands between them, as Iseldir pulled the long blue cloth from his robes. He held it in the light of the full moon. " Mother, Maiden, and Crone, we ask that you, in your infinite wisdom, sanctify the union of these two men. We pray that their lives be full and happy, and they may, when they die, rest in peace knowing that they will once more see the ones they have lost."

He placed the binding over their clasped hands, the long ends hanging on either side. "Arthur Pendragon, do you vow to love, honor, and cherish Emrys, from this day until your last?"

"I do" Arthur turned his head, looking into Merlin's eyes.

"Emrys, do you vow to love, honor and cherish Arthur Pendragon, from this day until your last?"

"I do." A tear leaked from his eye, as he smiled at his soulmate.

Iseldir wrapped the binding around their hands, crossing it only once, and continued. "Arthur Pendragon, do you vow to protect Emrys, with your life if need be, and keep him safe from harm?"

"I do." Arthur smiled, as Merlin blinked away tears.

"Emrys, do you vow to protect Arthur, with your life if need be, and keep him safe from harm?"

"I do." Merlin was openly crying now, though his smile was blinding. Arthur thought to himself, _Merlin, you're such a girl._

Isedir wrapped the binding once more, and asked, "Arthur Pendragon, do you vow to give yourself to Emrys, and Emrys only, taking no other lover, from this day forward?"

"I do." Arthur knew he would never desire any other person, really who could compare to Merlin? He was perfect in every way possible.

"Emrys, do you vow to give yourself to Arthur, and Arthur only, taking no other lover, from this day forward?" I

throughout this ceremony, was as serious as could be, but when Merlin replied, "I do," he grinned broadly. Wrapping the binding around a final time, and tying the ends, he stepped aside.

Now Kilgharrah snaked his head down, looking between them as he asked, "Emrys, and Arthur Pendragon, are you prepared and willing to enter into a sacred union which no man can break? Are you willing to forgo all others for the sake of your love? And should you enter into this bond, are you willing to accept the blessings of the Triple Goddess?"

Together, they replied, "We are."

Kilgharrah nodded, inhaling deeply, and a white fire crackled in his mouth. He exhaled, and the fire wrapped around their intertwined hands, Merlin and Arthur gasped, as they felt an uncomfortable pricking in their ring fingers of their hands not engulfed in the heatless flames. Merlin looked down, watching as overlapping lines were inscribed on his finger, a tattoo of a ring, etched in black ink. He looked over at Arthur, who was staring at his hand, as the symbol of their marriage was burned into his skin.

As the flames died out, and the tattoos were completed, Iseldir and Kilgharrah proclaimed, "By the blessings of the Triple Goddess, you are one."

Arthur grinned at his new husband, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, as their friends and family cheered.

"I love you, Merlin." Arthur fought back tears of his own, as Merlin had them running down his face. "Why the bloody hell are you _cying?_"

"Because, Cabbage Head, we just got married, and I love you too." Merlin gave a watery laugh as Arthur kissed him again.

Kilgharrah and Iseldir quietly left the celebration, and the druid asked, "Do you think they know what She just gave them, Old One?

"As of this moment, no, they don't. But in time they will cherish Her blessings." Kilgharrah took off into the night, knowing that this was so much more than a wedding.

It was the beginning of the Golden Age of Albion.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin sighed, utterly bored. Ever since he became Consort, and had accepted Lord Geoffrey's offer to coach him on court procedures three months ago, he'd been stuck in the library, as the old man gave him his lessons. _Mother, help me, _he thought to himself, as he was given yet another 'You must never embarrass Arthur' speech.

Today's lesson was the million ways to disagree with a visiting noble, without saying, "You're an idiot for thinking that."

Sometimes he missed being a commoner.

Once he was finally able to leave, Merlin dashed towards the training grounds. Now that winter had arrived, the young warlock was glad of the jacket that he had protested to. Though, of course he would never admit that to Arthur.

He spotted his husband and the knights taking a break by the cask of water, in the pavilion.

"Merlin! I missed you..." Arthur said, as the skinny man snuck up on him, and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur turned around in his arms, and stole a kiss, as the knights went back to training. "How were your lessons?"

"Hellish. Can we _do _something?" Merlin all but begged, "I want to get out of here."

Arthur's face fell, as a thought occurred to him. "Well, I thought that I might visit my father, sometime soon. His servants sent a missive to me about his condition. He's gotten worse." Arthur carefully looked at him, eyes holding his pain.

"Alright, we'll go visit Uther. I'll pack." Merlin knew how much his husband wanted his father's approval. "But, love, can we not tell him anything about my magic? Tell him all about _us_, just leave out the sorcery."

"Of course." Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin's. "Thank you. For this."

"I love you." Merlin grinned, whispering in his ear, "My husband..." He knew that Arthur loved hearing those words from Merlin.

It worked, and he smiled. "My husband..." Arthur said, kissing him again.

"Let's get packed..." Merlin gasped, trying to catch his breath, after Arthur had stopped.

"Alright."

* * *

After two days of traveling to the private estate that Uther now resided in, Merlin's arse was sore. Finally they made it to Winter Grove, the place that had been in Uther's family for generations. Arthur had become more and more nervous, the closer they got to the house.

Merlin dismounted, and lead the horses to the stable, while Arthur knocked on the door. The young warlock unsaddled the horses, and gave the stable boy a coin, for immediately bringing warm blankets, and hay. He got back to his love just as the door opened.

"My Lord, we were not expecting you." The maid said, as she let them in. "Your father is in the library. He is... Not well."

"I know, Hilde. Tell the staff to make a fire in the guest room. My husband and I will stay there." Arthur said stiffly.

Hilde curtseyed, walking back to the kitchen, as Merlin followed Arthur to the library, to see Uther. He honestly wasn't all that anxious to see the former King, but he knew that Arthur wanted to say goodbye to his father. If it was Merlin in his shoes, he knew Arthur would be there.

They found Uther wrapped in a blanket, sitting close to the blazing fireplace. "Father?" Arthur asked, as he knelt in front of him and took his icy hand in his. "Father, it's me, Arthur. Your son."

"Arthur." Uther weakly sighed. "Why are you not in Camelot?" It seemed to Merlin that Uther was just a step away from death.

"I wanted to see you, and tell you... I married, Father."

"Which princess? I assume that you have made an alliance, with your wedding."

Arthur turned cold on the inside. How could he phrase this, knowing_ that?_ Even if he accepted that Arthur married a man, he would never accept Merlin. He looked up to his husband, fearful of what he would feel. "Father, I married for love. I'm not sorry, but I love Merlin."

The small spark of life in Uther's eyes dimmed. "You... are married to your manservant?"

"Father, I love him. He..." A tear ran down Arthur's face, and Merlin couldn't take it anymore.

"Uther, your views of what a king should be are completely wrong. The people love Arthur. He is the greatest king Albion will ever have, I'm sure during The Purge, you heard of the Once and Future King? That's your son. And I am the one who is to help him bring about Albion's Golden Age. I am Emrys. The Warlock."

Uther's breath came in great gasps, as his eyes widened in fear.

"I love your son, and only want the best for our country, I'm sorry, but I was born with my magic, and you should probably tell your son _why_ you hate magic so much. Tell him what you did to his mother." Merlin was angry, all of the lies, deceit, and tricks Uther used to divert Arthur's destiny were going to end today.

"Son... Ygraine, your mother, she was barren, and I needed an heir... I asked Nimueh to... Help us. But the cost was your mother's life. I'm sorry but for the good of the kingdom..."

"Then Mother was actually there, during the spell? She told the truth?" Arthur stood, and turned to his husband, tears pouring down his face. "Merlin... You could have told me the truth, too. But, you tried to save my relationship with my father... I'm sorry that you had to make that choice..." He wrapped his arms around Merlin, burying his face into the curve of Merlin's neck as the tears fell. "I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur. I... I'm sorry as well. Sorry that I lied to you."

"We're going home. I never want to see him again. Bastard." Arthur regained his composure, as he and Merlin held onto each other tightly.

Merlin glanced at Uther, and saw that the old man had taken his final breath.

"You won't have to, love. Uther is dead."


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks after Uther's funeral, Arthur had a silly idea to take Merlin on a pleasant ride. No obvious destination was set, but the knights insisted on accompanying them, for protection. There had been raids upon the outlying villages, and even Gwaine said that it was too dangerous for them to go alone.

Two hours into the trip, Merlin began to complain, as usual.

"Can't we simply go for a ride, without the entourage?" He grumbled, as they tuned down a little used trail.

"_Mer_lin." Elyan said exasperatedly. "You and Arthur are all Camelot has. If anything happens to you, **_Agravaine_** is next in line. Do you honestly think that he'd be a good king?"

"Alright, Elyan, we get your point. But really, what's the worst that can happen, right now? We've got you lot, Merlin's magic, and I'm pretty handy with a sword. We'll be fine." Arthur steered his horse closer to Merlin, asking him in a low voice, "Alright, I know that look. You have a _feeling._ Don't you?"

"Yep. I have a tiny little feeling that something is going to happen, and a much bigger feeling that you are a giant clotpoll. I don't trust these trees."

To prove his point, armed bandits jumped out from behind the 'untrustworthy' trees, scaring Elyan's horse, along with Gwaine's. They fell to the ground, as Arthur turned back to help his friends. Percival immediately got off of his large horse, and every swing of his massive sword meant death to another bandit.

The obvious leader of the group stepped directly in front of Arthur, and spooked his horse, causing him to fall off. Merlin immediately drew on his magic, as the brigand leveled his sword at Arthur. "_**Swefe nu,"**_ aiming his magic at the men, knocking them unconscious.

"King Arthur..." The leader of the bandits said, removing his helmet to reveal himself as King Caerleon. "Well, well. I didn't think it would actually be that easy, coming across you in the forest..."

"It wasn't." Merlin said darkly, as he stepped into view, his eyes glowing with magic. "Step away from my husband, king Caerleon. Or I will kill you." Merlin's eyes flared brighter, as he wrenched the sword from his hands, aiming it at its owner.

"Thank you, love. I've got it from here." Arthur kissed his cheek, as he stepped around him to stand in front of him. "King Caerleon, I hereby place you under arrest, for invading Camelot lands, and attempted assassination."

The knights gathered up the weapons, dumping them in a nearby stream, as Arthur grabbed a bit of rope from one of the unconscious men and bound Caerleon's wrists. However, Arthur knew that Caerleon was a king, so he let him have Merlin's horse. Merlin 'unfortunately' had to ride with Arthur, though it was rather enjoyable for the newlyweds, especially Merlin... Arthur's strong arms holding his waist, his muscled chest pressed into his back.

Very enjoyable indeed.

* * *

"King Caerleon, you have been charged with invading Camelot lands, attempting to assassinate her king, and conducting raids upon outlying villages. How do you plead?"

Arthur had brought back his enemy to Camelot, to give him a fair trial, and had even sent word to Queen Annis, the man's wife, so that no fault could be found with his justice. He sat in the center of a long table, Merlin on his right, Lord Geoffrey on his left, and varying degrees of nobility, and knights ranged along the perimeter of the room.

The formal trial had begun.

"I said, _how do you plead, _my Lord?" The trial would be much quicker, if he didn't have Agravaine's insidious voice telling him that the man in front of him deserved nothing less than a public execution... But Arthur learned s while ago that his uncle wasn't to be trusted.

"Guilty." Caerleon growled, a smirk on his face.

"You are aware, that by pleading guilty, you submit yourself to the punishment your crimes warrant?" Merlin leaned forward, eyes intently scrutinizing the man on trial. Arthur was proud of him, he knew that if Caerleon was executed by Arthur's command, it would no doubt cause war between the kingdoms.

"Stop!" Queen Annis strode into the room, eyes blazing. "You have no right to-"

"Your Grace, King Caerleon has been conducting raids within Camelot's borders, attempted to kill my husband, King Arthur, and brought a militant group within our borders. Now. I'm new to this, but wouldn't that be considered an act of war?" Merlin was desperately trying to find a way to end this that didn't involve war, Arthur knew, and was making a bold move.

_Damn, Merlin... You really paid attention..._ Arthur thought, as his husband leaned back, and grasped his hand.

"I'm sure there is some way we can settle this," Queen Annis placed a hand upon her husband's shoulder, cowed by Merlin's direct attack. "I do not wish to go to war with your people."

"Perhaps, an alliance could be formed." Arthur slyly glanced at Merlin, who nodded. "My uncle, Lord Agravaine, he is unwed. Perhaps, your daughter? She would then be next in line for the throne."

""Your _husband, Mer_lin, he is a Sorcerer. A powerful one." King Caerleon stood, sizing Merlin up, looking for weaknesses.

"On the contrary, Caerleon, Merlin is a Warlock. And also a Dragonlord, he has titles of his own, and as you can see, is very much my equal." Arthur raised his chin defiantly. "Any attack on him is an attack on Camelot."

"Oh no, my Lord, I merely wondered if he is powerful enough to handle out little dragon problem. It was been scaring game from our forests, and lives in a cave near the White Mountains." Caerleon and Queen Annis shared a glance, and he finished, "We would accept this deal if your Consort rids us of the Dragon."

"Should Camelot fall into her own hour of need, we could count on your armies?"

"It seems we have a bargain, young Pendragon."

"Indeed."


	13. Chapter 13

"Sire."

Leon approached Arthur and Merlin, as they say having a relaxing dinner

Winter had finally passed,the snows were melted, and bright green buds were emerging on the trees. The whole world was clean and fresh, leading Merlin to believe Morgana was plotting something big. He knew it was only a matter of time before she tried to take the throne by force.

Kilgharrah had relocated inside Camelot lands, on Merlin's request, and they frequently had conversations about the sense of doom in the air.

"Yes, Leon?" Arthur said, looking up at him. He didn't seem to notice the slight dread that lurked in his husband's eyes.

"A patrol scout has reported that a large army is approaching from the west. It appears that Odin has joined forces with Morgana."

Arthur exhaled angrily, and asked as he took Merlin's hand in his, "how many days do we have?"

"If we allow them to siege the citadel... Six, but if we meet them on the plains of Tessir, we have only four." Leon's face was grim.

"Send a messenger to Caerleon. It's their turn to help us. Have them meet us on the plains I three days, then gather the knights." Arthur stood from the table, and looked at Merlin with infinite sadness in his eyes. "We need to pack."

"Arthur, let's finish dinner... We don't need to panic.." Merlin laced his fingers with Arthur's, gently pulling him into his chair.

"I'm not..." Arthur sighed, scrubbing his face with his free hand. "Alright, I'm panicking. I don't want you in the battle, Merlin. I can't lose you, because of some stray arrow, or a sword through the chest, when you're worrying about me." He swallowed, blinking hard. Merlin _has_ to survive.

"Arthur, you know that I can look after myself, and that I'll probably have Kilgharrah there, to protect me, and lend his magic. I'll be fine, but _you..._ Camelot can't lose her king. I've said it before, _you_ are the one who matters. Not me." Merlin pleaded with Arthur, the grief of possibly losing him was too much to bear. No matter what, Merlin knew that if he wasn't there, his husband would die. "If it makes you happy, I'll wear armor, but please, don't leave me here, waiting for a husband who might not come home... Please Arthur."

Arthur looked into his eyes, seeing the desperation there. "Promise? Promise you'll wear armor, and have Kilgharrah?" He took Merlin in his arms, holding him close. He couldn't imagine a world without Merlin. Couldn't lose his soulmate, not now, not after everything they had gone through.

"I promise. In the name of the Mother, Maiden and Crone, I promise we'll live."

* * *

Three days later, Camelot's and Caerleon's armies met on the field of battle, as allies.

Queen Annis walked towards Arthur and Merlin, by their pavilion, where Arthur was helping his husband with his armor. "You have a plan, I hope." Her voice was urgent, as she glanced past them to the forest that, even now, Morgana's army was making their way through.

"I have _something,_ but Arthur won't like it." Merlin said, as he pulled on his gauntlets. He looked at Arthur, eyes begging him to understand. Understand that this was the best -only- way to win the battle. "I could slow time, for all but Morgana and myself, then take her out. Minimal casualties made by the witch, especially when she doesn't know I have magic."

"Merlin, you promised to be careful." Arthur said, his jaw set in stern opposition to the plan. "I won't let you die. You promised."

Merlin grabbed his hand, holding it to his chest, right over his heart. "If I include you?"

"Merlin..." Arthur cradled Merlin's face in his hands. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes." Merlin whispered brokenly. "I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you, _Merlin_ Pendragon." Arthur kissed him, a slow burning kiss, praying that it wouldn't be their last.

A horn sounded across the field, indicating Morgana's army was here.

They emerged like wraiths from the forest, Morgana leading the way on a coal black charger. Merlin quickly swung himself into the saddle, as Arthur did the same; together, they rode out to meet her.

She grinned smugly, as soon as she saw that it was simply the two of them meeting her entire army. "You really think you can take me on, brother?" She called, urging her mount forward. As soon as she was a good distance away from the Saxons, Merlin's eyes flared gold.

"Morgana, give it up. You won't win."

Morgana laughed mockingly, "Against you and your pitiful manservant, Arthur? I won't lose."

"First off, Morgana, I'm his husband. Second," Merlin spoke four words, and a bolt of lightning came down from the rapidly gathering clouds, striking the witch. Merlin got off of his horse, walking over to her, where she lay gasping for breath in the dirt. "I am Emrys, Morgana." Her eyes widened, as Merlin drew his sword and ran it through her heart.

"Merlin..." Arthur murmured, arms wrapping around him, "It's over. She's dead."

Merlin turned, burying his face in the curve of Arthur's neck. Tears fell dow his face as he let time flow normally again. As Odin's army began their desperate bid for victory, Kilgharrah flew overhead, landing next to them; sheltering the couple with his massive wing, he bathed entire battalions of soldiers in blistering flames.

The knights of Camelot led the answering charge. Percival's sword struck the death tolls of scores of Odin's men, and Gwaine's skills rather came in handy, along with Leon's, while they guarded Kilgharrah's flanks. Elyan headed the search party for the Saxon King, once the battle was won.

Arthur and Merlin, through it all, stayed locked in each other's arms, grieving for the woman who was once their dear friend.

_Stay tuned for the sequel!

"So this is Family."


End file.
